Naruto: The Return of Devil's lineage
by Hirato Tatzumaki
Summary: is a crossover from Devil May Cry and Naruto I'm not an owner of both, will be a Naru / harem, this story is not gay or lesbian, probavilidades of slaughter uchiha.
1. Prologe

Title: Naruto: The Return of Devil's lineage

Characters: unknown

Timeline: unknown

Chapter: - Prologue –

* * *

It is said that the human world, the devil and the world once a divine world, the demons born and fed the negative emotions of the human world,

the Angels were formed by the positive emotions of these, human beings being so complex and similar demons and angels are caused confusion,

humans are created both good and bad energy or know the Ying-yang in the darkness there is light and light darkness, good in some ways worlds

known as the Earth where avoid human hell where demons and derive the rest heaven where the angels, then God were a being of immense

power that kept order, the death that was in charge of judging the living and declared that the world was recorded at their actions and the

Creator who were responsible for creating (software) all they needed the universe, at first all went well but later people began to be born

completely different to the known, these beings possess a certain level of purity or corruption confrontation of these was inevitable the purity is

moving heaven and corrupt down to the uncertain spread these beings in both worlds coming to the point where heaven and hell were in constant

struggle to avoid the three gods that humans they were involved in this battle decided to separate the creator of worlds train stayed with humans

to watch them, God remains in heaven to watch the angels, and death in hell stayed to watch the demons, they created against dimensions

between each to maintain a balance if a devil or angel wanted to shift to the human world would have to be tested for it, just as the equilibrium is

established momentary mind but some time they noticed that humans began to change without demons that feed his Angels negative energy and

positive energy of these piled up creating if Virtues beings made of pure energy and Sins of negative energy beings made those struggling to gain

control of humans the three Gods decided to create a sub-gods, (Gods Greek, Norse, Egyptian, Japanese, Chinese, Etc.), these generate the

feelings, this new term brought both good and bad of the three worlds are full of love, sadness, happiness, etc. Later time these feelings came to

the other worlds thus creating a network, watching as the balance was lost and automatically composing decided it was now sleeping so they

created a goddess Kami Life Amateratsu sun goddess and the Fire Tsukuyomi goddess of the moon and the tides, Susanoo God Warrior of the

Earth and the Lightning God Cronos and time dimensions, the three goddesses of Fate, Past, Present and Future, Goddess of Darkness Yami and

Gravity, Fuujin God of Rain and Wind, Gaia Goddess of Nature and the Beast, Thoor god representative of Man, Aphrodite Goddess Women's

Representative, the god Osiris, ruler of hell, God Shinigami collector of souls, Hades, God of Hell Guardian Zeus God of heaven Guardian, Guardian

Poseidon God of the seas, Athena Goddess of the Earth Keeper among many others, the three gods agreed that each would awaken to control

their creations or children from committing sins and for a time the wake Three to repair and rearrange their children, after five millennia of being

asleep God the ruler of heaven was the first to awaken to see humans who lost faith in the gods decided to give them a ray of hope by sending his

son as mortal who was named Jesus Christ that he made, his father relied on major works and attracting loyal but Jesus for his good heart and

actions to die for men became the general of the angels is in charge of leading the army of angels against demons, god to see his son enter

heaven decided to sleep again, the second death the awakening was seeing demons or died I was impatient to Succubi a female race of demons

in charge of procreate called several other demons she gives birth order and will control the new breed of female demons, after seeing his

daughter but decided he was going to sleep, the last and most powerful control the creator to protect and monitor the human to son as the first

immortal Alexander Corvinus lived in the land of this man was born twin boys to be exact to grow these children also become immortal like his

father but a tragic accident happened Marcus was the biggest turning bitten by a bat in the first Vampire, on a quest to cure his brother Williams

Corvinus was bitten by a wolf, making him the first Lycan and in the process losing his reason and be guided by their instincts, the only layers of

control and calm his twin brother Marcus, after see his son and grandson of the creator back to her dream, the three gods Final met after his

awakening and saw how things were going with his three worlds what they discovered is that angels and demons were fighting for the world

human, but one might not know defending human being is called Sparda, the three gods surprisingly found that Sparda was conceived as a being

a Devil of a Demon Superior, but also saw that there were other devils one of the most dark and strong Worlds was the son and Prince of Hell,

another that a devil known as Morrigan she was the lover but not Will Mundus, Sparda Fights Race and city angels to humans only because his

beloved wife Eve this woman was the They kept bond to humans if imminent destruction, achieving power by dividing Sparda close the doors of the

world except momentarily Humans becoming known as the Dark Knight Sparda Diabolo (Diabolo = Diablo) that leave the biggest twins known as

Virgil The Piecework Dark Sparda Dante Sparda the Demon Hunting, Sparda Twins were opposite each other while Vergil was cold, serious and

calculating, Dante was the opposite of it, in its history dies at the hands of Vergil and Dante mundus turns but dies after beating mundus, then the

three gods are as the human world goes through several changes or eras (dragon ball, Marvel and DC, avatar, Fullmetal Alchemist, Negima, among

others) to reach the current era the three Gods after his tenth meeting are changed the world as the Human has an advanced form of mana ki and

they come as a Young Three Blonde with three marks on each side of her face is sought after and is outraged that the child can see is one with the

purest soul of all that was, but its interior is a prisoner to another entity, to do your research of this new world discovered that his name is Naruto

Uzumaki namikaze pellet direct descendant of Sparda Sparda but his blood roused aya, seems that the story of Sparda in this era do not exist was

known as Rikudo Senin and Vergil and Dante were known as Uchiha and Senju Kids, also found that Worlds was known as Juubi a demon with a

literally incredible mind Rikudo Force became Senin jailers and dying in the nine I Biuju which kept the little naruto Kyuubi no Youko to do more

research but at the Biuju were not demons but were the cleaners Corruption and Goodness of angels and demons. Five of the nine were women

the Ichibi, the Nibi, the Gobi, the Shishibi, and the Kyuubi were women, SANBI, Yonbi, Rokubi and Hachibi were male, also found that the seal that

guards the gate of Hell and Heaven bringing a new war would break the human world, they later decided to choose a new champion to protect the

human world and chose to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the heir to the Will of Sparda, also found that the mother of naruto and its twin were alive

but his mother was deceived by Shimura Danzou back to Whirlpool Country to discover that a few Uzumaki Kushina alive since then as the new

leader of the uzumaki clan began to rebuild the village of Whirlpool, also found that naruto's twin sister Kaede was very similar to the healing

factor was one of the five Clan kekegenkai uzumaki, uzumaki clan seems that Dante was a descendant of the Namikaze and Uchiha were

descendants of Vergil, Kushina also picked up a young kunoichi Mei Terumi name as an apprentice and how Kenjutsu manage their two

kekegenkai, it seems that after being Jinchuriki and survive the removal of development 5 kekegenkai Kushina Kyuubi happened both kaede and

blood naruto uzumaki has the ability to develop, enhance, analyze and decipher any seal, besides tuning gain total elementary and

sub-elementary, advanced regeneration, and Power Reflections on humans, and chakra levels that rival the Gobi, but Kaede and naruto are

different namikaze Clan had three Kekegenkai unique ability to travel faster than light (Jumper), the ability of Transformation Total (as of Xmen

Mistique), and above all mental powers (Telekinesis, telepathy, all kinds of mental powers), making them the first two human beings with infinite

possibilities but the three gods noticed that being a Jinchuriki naruto motor skills, thinking, reasoning and understanding were multiplied by

thousand, your a trained human enters a meditative state in 30 min, naruto could do it in three, one learns to base 5 years basics, walking, talking,

listening, thinking and reading, Naruto learn it in two, its energy lines are 20% to a full adult, so the three gods decided to help in all of its

existence had not seen them a soul so pure and full of possibilities so far.


	2. petition read and repost

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Hirato Tatzumaki


End file.
